


Forever Quirkless

by Vegetasblondehairdye



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Eri/Deku, Izuku midoriya - Freeform, Kai chisaki - Freeform, Other, Overhaul - Freeform, Overhaul is manipulative, Overhaul/Eri, Villain Deku, might get slightly graphic in upcoming chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetasblondehairdye/pseuds/Vegetasblondehairdye
Summary: Overhaul finds himself stressed out because of his plan to rid the world of hero sickness constantly being shot down. On a walk, he sees a quirkless middle school boy being bullied for wanting to be a hero. This insignificant child then sparks a brilliant idea in the Young Yakuza's head.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Overhaul was a busy man. Between trying to save a dying organization and taking care of some bratty child, he had thoughts about an even grander scheme weighing on his mind. Only struggle was getting his Pops to agree with it. Overhaul set his paperwork to the side and massaged his throbbing temples. It felt like this room was closing in on him and he needed some air. 

After grabbing a simple, black surgeon mask and his coat, he headed outside for a walk around town. He made sure to keep his distance from people so he took all the less busy streets. "Disgusting." He scoffed after seeing a group of middle school kids leaving campus and chasing after each other. A child flew over his head with their wings and blew dirt everywhere. Overhaul tried his best to keep his composure since he didn't want to draw attention to himself. "Pretty soon these children filled with disease and deformities will be no more." He mumbled to himself as he continued his walk around the campus walls.

Around the corner he saw a group of boys in a circle. Kicking, shoving and name calling. He shivered at the thought of being surrounded by smelly pre teens. When he got closer he noticed a boy was in the middle of the group. "C'mon give it back! This isn't funny!" The boy jumped reaching for something that was being held over his head. It looked like a notebook. 

"What are you gonna do about it, nerd?" The taller blonde kid mocked as he held the boys belongings higher to where he couldn't reach it. 

Overhaul watched the scene unfold. He wasn't going to step in or anything. This was just a form of entertainment to get his mind off of all the other responsibilities he was stressing about. He began to walk away when a teacher stepped in and broke the boys up. 

"Deku's so pathetic." 

"Can't believe that little scrub thinks he can be like All Might one day." 

"Ha! That snot nosed bastard can keep dreaming. He doesn't even have a quirk." 

No quirk? Overhaul turned around and watched the smaller boy pick up his bag from the ground, along with the rest of his now ruined belongings and begin to limp home. He shrugged uncaringly and mumbled, "It isn't the end of the world." Before taking a route that would lead him back to the Shie Hassaikai base.   
_________________  
Once again the young yakuza found himself neck deep in a dilemma. His now step daughter, was complaining about this horn on her head that was causing her pain and he was also trying to figure out what the hell this child's quirk even was. He had an idea but he wasn't positive yet. And if it wasn't what he thought it was, then his plan that he was brewing up would be useless. 

He folded his arms over the desk and rested his head, "This stress is going to be the death of me." 

Overhaul began going on these walks more often. Always taking the same path that lead him to the same place. This school filled with students who's minds were infested with dreams of becoming heroes. This hero sickness was spreading like a plague and it made him feel sick to his stomach.

4:00pm. Time for that same kid to get bullied again. It became pretty sad at this point. Overhaul didn't understand why this freckled kid wouldn't just shut his mouth about the stupid hero stuff. It was never going to happen. He was quirkless. There was obviously nothing wrong with that, in Overhaul's mind. But to everybody else, this kid was an easy target. 

The freckled boy was walking along, scribbling things in his notebook when his "best friends" appeared. Let the show begin. 

The blonde boy, who seemed to be the leader of the group, snatched the notebook from the freckled kids hands. 

"Is that his diary?" Another boy laughed.

"Even worse." The blonde flipped through the pages, "You seriously writing about heroes and their quirks?" He handed the book over so the rest of his friends could see.

"Ew, Bakugou. There's a whole page in here dedicated to you!" The 2 teens fell over laughing. "I think Deku has a crush on you!"

The boy known as Bakugou turned a shade of red. Now this was getting interesting. Overhaul started to regret not bringing a snack or something for the show. "You little stalker! What the hell are you doing writing about me, huh!?" He held the kid by his collar and screamed in his face. 

"I- I just think you have a really cool quirk and I'm trying to learn more about how you use it." 

Bakugou held his fist up as sparks began to pop out of his hand. "What use would that be? Even if you magically got a quirk, there's no way you'd be better than me."

"I can try..." Deku croaked. Overhaul shook his head disapprovingly. This kid was asking for a beat down at this point. "All Might never gives up so I shouldn't either." 

"Shut up, kid." Overhaul continued to watch behind the wall. Thank goodness it was after school hours or else someone would think he was a complete weirdo by watching kids from behind the walls. 

Bakugou didn't hesitate to shove Deku to the ground and then place his foot on the boys chest. "Give me that piece of garbage." He ordered his friend to hand the notebook over to him. Bakugou held the notebook between his hands and released a small explosion that left burns all over it. "If you really want a quirk, maybe you can have it in a past life so why don't you go take a swan dive off the roof of the building." He then tossed the notebook over his shoulder and it landed in a dirty pool of water where the coy swam.

What a dick. Was all that Overhaul could think. He remembered beating a kids ass when he was little for calling his Pops a villain. Although, he had issues with controlling his actions as well as anger from a young age and unfortunately he tended to take things a little too far. He didn't understand why this Deku kid wouldn't at least try to stand up for himself. It's not like he had anything to lose. The worst thing that could happen would be getting beaten up, not like he wasn't used to that. 

Deku wiped his tears after the boys left. He then walked over to where his stuff was thrown and saw his dissolving notebook floating in the water. "My dreams have become fish food." He rolled up his sleeve and stuck his hand in the water. "That's just great." Deku flipped gently through the wet pages as he walked. "It's all smudged. I can barely read anything in here now." A small gasp escaped his lips when he ran into somebody. Did Kacchan and the rest of the guys come back? He slowly looked up and saw a man staring down at him. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't see you there." 

"It's fine." Overhaul responded, "I saw what happened. Why don't you fight back?"

Deku looked surprised. How long was this guy watching? "Well Kacchan has an amazing quirk. So there's no way I could beat him. At least not now." 

"Because you don't have a quirk?" 

"How did you-" 

"Listen, the way I see it he's the sick one here. Although, all of this talk about being a hero is pretty pathetic. Everyone is so focused on power and saving people and they let society dwindle into this parasite that's filled with disease." Deku had no idea what this guy was talking about. And to be quite honest, he was scared. Overhaul slowly walked passed the kid, "If you ask me, you're one of the lucky ones. Only problem is, you're letting everyone rot your mind with this hero sickness."

"Hero sickness...?"

Something told Overhaul that it wasn't time to leave just yet. He turned back around. "That book. What's in it?" 

"It's basically a heroes analysis book. I study their ways of fighting and the different ways they use their quirks when they need to save people or fight villains." He felt himself getting excited but then the corners of his lips began to droop down. "But it's ruined now." Drops of water continued to fall from the edges of the book.

"The idea of heroes, villains and quirks is something that I find irritating." Overhaul took the book from the boys hands, "The world we're living in isn't normal. It's become more dangerous due to quirks." Deku's jaw dropped in awe when he saw the once ruined journal change back to its original state in a matter of seconds. In fact, it started to look better than before. Overhaul tossed it back to the boy who looked grateful. "That's why a world with no quirks is an ideal one."

"Wow! The edges aren't even all ripped anymore!" The last words that Overhaul spoke clearly flew over Deku's head. "Thank you so much!" He pulled a pen from his pocket. "You mind telling me about your quirk? Is it like a rewind one? Or a healing type of one. Wait if it was that then I suppose it couldn't be used on inorganic objects. But maybe it can! No quirk is the same you know. Even if it seems like it, there's always something different that separates it from other similar quirks." He rambled. 

"Maybe another time." Overhaul didn't see the harm in putting the kids book back together. Not like he'd ever be a hero. Plus, this world would eventually beat it into his brain that this insolent dream was impossible. The least he could have is his little notebook. 

"Thank you again!" Deku waved as he watched the man disappear around the corner.  
__________________  
It's been a few weeks now since Overhaul saw the boy. He hadn't been going on his walks too often anymore but when he did, Deku was nowhere in sight. Neither were his bullies. All of that was the least of his worries though. 

"Ummm, excuse me." A little voice entered the room. "I'm hungry." Overhaul didn't look up from his stacks of work and ignored the girls complaint for food. "Hello?" She called out shyly.

"Get Chrono to feed you. I'm busy." He answered harshly, still not looking in her direction.

"He said he can't cook and that there's no more food." She held her hands together, afraid that the man was going to get angry at her. "Grandpa said that I should ask you to take me out to eat." Overhaul let his heavy hand hit the desk, making the girl flinch from the loud thud. "I'm sorry." 

Overhaul had all the respect in the world for his Pops so he wasn't going to disobey him. "Hurry up and get your shoes on, Eri. I don't have all day for this." 

Pops had helped getting the little girl, known as Eri, dressed for her day out. She came back to Overhaul's room wearing a white dress and had a small yellow bag on her back that had a long strap that was dragging on the floor. "Oh finally, he got you one of those leashes." Overhaul said, as he picked up the strap, so that he wouldn't lose the child on their day out. 

Eri looked around at all the people and had a wide smile on her face. She was never allowed out much considering nobody knowing what her quirk was. They didn't want to risk her activating it public and not knowing how to shut it off. The child had an outburst not too long ago where they had to lock her up in a protective cell while her quirk literally bursted from her horn and released all of its energy. The only solid information they could collect so far was that it was a stock piling quirk. But right now, her horn was a little bigger than a bump.

"Can we get McDonald's?" 

"Do you know how much processed ingredients goes into their meat? It's not even real food." Eri tilted her head, not understanding what he was saying. If it wasn't real food how could they eat it? "Never mind. Let's go get McDonald's." He groaned, tugging on her backpack whenever she strayed too far without him.

After the long line and playground full of filthy children, Overhaul felt like he could finally breath once he got out of that circus of mayhem. He had Eri carry the left overs of her kids meal as he sipped on his lukewarm black coffee that tasted incredibly cheap. Obviously. He found himself lost in thought until Eri tugged at his sleeve. "What?" He asked, clearly annoyed. This was not how he wanted to spend his afternoon.

"Look." She pointed up at the roof of a school. 

Overhaul squinted to get a better look. "Deku...?" His breathing stopped when he saw the child take a step off the building, it was like his falling was in slow motion and Overhaul couldn't move his feet until it was too late. "Deku!" A horrific splat invaded his and the little girls ear canals. 

Overhaul covered the child's eyes so she wouldn't see the boys mangled body, but there was no point. They both saw the kids body hit the concrete and witnessed his life escape him. Overhaul ran over to the boy and saw that there was a note hanging out of his pocket. He lifted it up and watched the blood drip off from the corners. "There's no such thing as true heroes." He read the note in his head. "Shit." He mentally slapped himself. Was it his words that made him jump? Overhaul took off his white glove and placed it on the boys broken body. He felt each bone move back into place and watched the boys ripped flesh piece back together like a needle through cloth. "C'mon..." he begged, "Wake up!" 

Eri found herself by her step fathers side. She was crying and asking if the boy was alive. She held on Overhaul's jacket begging him to save the boy. "Please help him!" 

"I'm trying!" He took his hand off of Deku's still limp body. "He's gone." 

"No." Her lip quivered, "Why did he do that?" She fell to her knees and touched the boys arm. Overhaul nearly grabbed her wrist to stop her from touching the corpse but there was no point now. "We need to help him." 

"It's too late, Eri." Overhaul sighed, pulling out his phone to call the police anonymously. "He's dead." 

She shook her head, tears rolling off her cheeks. That was when a few gold sparks started to fall from her horn and onto the boys body. "Please wake up..." 

Overhaul jerked his head around when he heard a loud gasp and choking. He dropped his phone when he saw the boy suddenly sit up. "He's okay!" The girl shouted in excitement.

"Eri... what did you-"

Deku looked around confused, "How am I alive?" 

"I don't know." Overhaul was in pure disbelief as well. Deku looked around and saw blood stains around him. The scene made him so light headed that he passed out where his dead body once rested. 

"What are you going to do?" The girl asked her step father, clearly worried about this boy. 

For once, the young yakuza didn't have a clue. Sure he was going to save the kids life but that didn't mean he wanted to continue to be in his life. Then he got to thinking. "That note?" He said to himself. Maybe, just maybe he could manipulate this kids mind into hating heroes. And Eri... none of the tests he ran on her showed that she had a healing or resurrection quirk. But somehow she was able to bring him back to life when his own quirk was only able to put him back together. His fists clinched trying to think of an explanation. Then it hit him, "Eri's quirk is... the power to rewind..." This was the confirmation he needed. This was the moment he had unexpectedly been waiting for. His hypothesis was correct after all! "He's coming with us, Eri. We're going to help him." A devilish smile sliced across his face. 

This was it. Now he had two projects. This kid was clearly smart and knew so much about heroes and how each one thought. And all he had was videos to go off on, but what if he was provided with more. Overhaul clearly had the money for resources that the kid could use to collect even more data on the heroes. Maybe with some fight training, Overhaul could make this kid into his little side kick. All while using Eri's flesh and blood to create the ultimate weapon to turn humanity back to normal and cure this hero sickness. It was all too perfect! 

Overhaul dragged the boy into a back alley that would lead him to the Shie Hassaikai hide out while Eri followed behind. "I need to have another talk with Pops. And this time," he looked down at his two test subjects, "He won't refuse." 

Fin 🎬  
__________________  
A/N: yes I'm obsessed with the idea of Villain Deku and I absolutely love Overhaul. Hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was just supposed to be a one shot but uhhh... I felt the need to write more. Enjoy ch.2!

“My mom...” Deku’s hands trembled against his dizzy head, “I need to see my mom. Where is she?”

“Don’t know about your mother.” A man in a white cloak flipped through a familiar looking book. His silver eyes darted up from the page when he heard the boy struggle against his metal restraints. “There’s no point in doing that. Unless you’ve got super strength, you’re stuck here.”

Deku twisted his wrists around in the cuffs, trying to find a way to get his hand lose. Obviously it didn’t work. “Where am I? Where did the man in the mask bring me?” 

The mystery man smirked from underneath his own mask. “Please, there’s no need to worry. We’re not here to hurt you. In fact, we want to help.”

“I- I don’t want your help.” The boys voice shook much like his rattling shackles around his hands. He tried to sound brave but only managed to sound very unsure of himself. 

“That so?” Deku kicked his feet back, pushing himself closer up against the wall he was resting his head against. The man kneeled down to Deku’s level, looking the boy right in his watery eyes. “Then why’d you jump?”

“Huh?” 

“Overhaul saw you jump from the roof of your school.” He dug in his pocket, pulling out a bloody page that was ripped out of Deku’s journal. “He also found this.” He handed him the crinkled page, “Remember writing that?”

‘There’s no such thing as true heroes.’ 

Deku looked up from the page, remembering what happened a few weeks before his incident. His hero, The #1 Hero, All Might made it painfully clear that a person without a quirk had no chance in making it in the hero world. It was impossible and no point in trying. His heart and soul was crushed, along with his will to live. When you’re told by your hero that your dream is impossible to reach, then what’s the point in trying anymore. 

“I... I jumped because... They told me because I didn’t have a quirk that I should just kill my-“ Deku balled his hands into fists at his sides, looking down as tears rolled onto the surface of his pale cheeks, “I just wanted someone to believe in me and my dream! I was willing to work hard at being a hero! But nobody, not even All Might thought I could do it!”

“What was your plan, Izuku Midoriya? How were you going to make this dream a reality? You didn’t actually think hard work alone could do the trick, right?” The tone in this mans voice was so belittling. “Overhaul always says that a goal without a plan is just a daydream. You a daydreamer, kid?” Deku looked down, so ashamed in himself. All of this was just some daydream. A daydream that he wished upon a star, hoping that it’d come true one day. 

“Please stop.” He wiped his nose with the sleeve of his school uniform. “I get it, you think I’m a worthless failure too.”

The man hummed, removing his mask. White pointy strands of hair falling down the side of his face. Deku knew those arrow shaped pieces of hair had something to do with the mans quirk, but now wasn’t the time to analyze that. He didn’t even see a point in being interested in quirks anymore. 

“Not at all. We’re actually intrigued by you.” Chrono handed Deku his hero journal back, “For being a nobody you sure do know your stuff. If only you could do something with all that knowledge.”

“Who cares anymore?” Deku brought his knees into his chest. “I did all this so I could become a hero. Now it’s just worthless scribbling.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. Being a hero isn’t the only path.” 

“If you want me to become a villain then...” he squeezed his lips together, almost trying to keep in what he was about to say next. “Overhaul should have let me die. I could never bring myself to hurt people, regardless of what they did to me.” 

Chrono smirked, placing his hands on his knees as he stood tall over the grounded boy. “Hurt people, huh? You do realize there would have been people who were hurt because of your death. Maybe not a lot of people, but most likely the ones who cared about you.”

Deku thought back to who he could have hurt. Nobody cared about a little quirkless kid. Chrono walked over to a small TV in the corner of this dark room. He pressed the power button and the news was on. A woman with green hair was crying in front of the cameras.

“Mom...” 

‘I beg you to find my, Izuku! I know what the footage shows but I know he’s not gone. I can feel it in my heart that my baby boy is out there somewhere. Izuku, if you’re seeing this. Please come home!’ 

“Traffic cams caught view of the incident. But there was another building blocking your school. We saw you jump, but never hit the ground. Nobody even saw you rise back up from the dead.” Chrono turned off the TV so that the boy could listen to his words, taking them into account like precious diamonds. “You’ve become a mystery, Izuku Midoriya. Don’t you want to take advantage of that?” 

Deku pondered the thought in his mind. Juggling it around like an amateur circus act. “I- I don’t... I- Can I see my mom again?”

“Maybe.” Chrono placed his mask back onto his face, “I’ll leave you here to make a decision.” He tossed the boy the remote who’s reflexes weren’t sharp enough to catch it. “Think about what you can become. Not what you wanted to become.” Those words played in Izuku’s head like a broken record. Was there actually a path that he was meant to travel on?  


* * *

“How did it go?” Overhaul asked his right hand man, as he was cleaning his palms with a handkerchief, “Didn’t scare him too much did you?” 

“Not at all. I think he’ll agree to work with us. And if not, he won’t have a choice.” 

“There’s something about this kid. He has a strong will and yet he decided to jump off the roof of a building. Did you figure out why he did it?”

“Apparently he met All Might. The boys a huge fan telling from all the merch he owns that we found in his backpack. He said that he was told that he wouldn’t become a hero without a quirk and it broke the kids spirit.”

Overhaul tapped his mask, “That’s unfortunate. Lucky for us, we can use that to our advantage. We’ll make the kid feel important and wanted, that way he’ll grow to hate those who did him wrong. Hell have no wrath like,” Overhaul chuckled softly, “Like a kid with a daydream.” 

“What about your talk with The Boss?” 

Overhaul closed the door to his Pops room, folding up his handkerchief into his back pocket. “Let’s just say, he’s gonna sleep on the idea for a while.” His golden eyes shifted slowly at the shut door, almost regretting what he had just done. Nonetheless, he convinced himself that this was the only way to make things right. “Give Deku an hour to make a decision. Then, bring him to me.”

“As you wish, Overhaul.”  


* * *

“What exactly did you see?” A police officer ask the boy who sat with his parents in the police station. 

“I told you, I didn’t see anything. I had in school suspension for 2 weeks.”

The officer wrote down notes in his flip book. “What was your relationship with Izuku Midoriya?”

“They’re childhood friends.” The mother answered.

“Mrs.Bakugou, I appreciate your input but I would like your son to answer the questions.” 

Katsuki shuffled around in his chair, “He and I knew each other when we were little. He wasn’t really my friend though. I mainly just ignored him.” 

“Izuku Midoriya jumped off the roof of the school building yesterday.” The officer paused, watching as the blonde sat still as a stone. “But there was no body recovered.” 

“You think it was a quirk?” Bakugou looked down at his hands and squeezed them tight. “Was he lying to me all these years?” His teeth clenched, temples pulsing on each side of his head. 

“We’re not sure.” He leaned forward, “But we’re also interested in why he jumped. We’ve asked around at your school and several students have confessed that they’ve witnessed you actively taunting him.”

Bakugou’s leg began to bounce up and down as the officers continued to press him on the subject. “Another student also said that they heard you tell him to jump.”

Mitsuki cocked her head to the side and pinched her sons ear, “You what!?” 

“Knock it off! I didn’t think the nerd was actually going to do it! But you said you couldn’t find a body which means he’s alive, right?”

“Not exactly.”

“Tch!” Bakugou huffed, “Can’t believe he was fooling me. What the hell could his quirk be?” 

“That’s enough.” Mitsuki hushed, “Officer I wish we had more information to provide you. I know that Izuku jumping off the roof is serious and under investigation, but if there’s no body then you can’t try to pin the blame on my son. I’m sorry but we must be leaving now.” She tugged her sons arm to hurry and stand up.

“I am sorry about wasting your time.”

“Don’t worry, Mr.Bakugou. Any information is useful.” 

* * *

“I’m hoping you’ve made a decision, Deku.” Overhaul turned around slowly in his chair. “I could help you become something more than a quirkless boy with a dream. You can become someone who defied all odds and became something that nobody would expect.” 

“What if I refuse...” 

Overhaul’s jaw clenched. He could only keep the nice guy act up for so long. “Why would you want to do that? If you show up, people will treat you the same. They’ll see you as a pathetic child who tried to kill himself because he didn’t get his way. They’ll continue to bully you. Make fun of you. Look down on you because you aren’t on their level. Is that what you want?”

“It’s not...”

“Then what’s holding you back?”

“I don’t even know what I’m agreeing to here. What do you mean by joining you?” 

“I can’t reveal the details just yet. But your brilliant mind and passion is something that I admire.” Overhaul’s words flattered the boy. He was sweet talking him and making him feel special. He wanted Deku to feel like he was capable of accomplishing something without the influence of heroes. “I want you to reach your full potential.”

“And I’m assuming I need your guidance to achieve that.” Deku had a bad feeling in his gut. This didn’t feel right in the slightest. Overhaul showed him kindness in the past when no one else did, but there had to be a reason for saving him. “Am I in debt to you because you brought me back to life?”

Yes. “Not at all.” Overhaul threw his head back laughing, “I’m not some evil dictator.” He lied, “I see your potential and know you’re capable of doing great things. I simply just want to be the one that is here for you, Izuku Midoriya.” Deku’s eyes popped open. He just called him by his full name. 

“I don’t know about this.”

Deku was close to giving in and Overhaul knew it. He just had to push things a little further. 

“All Might was your hero, correct? I couldn’t imagine how I’d feel if someone I admired told me that I was basically useless. I bet he’s laughing it off with his hero buddies about running into a child with no quirk who had a silly dream about being a hero. Tell me, how many people made fun of you for that?”

“A lot.”

“How many people believed in you?”

“None.”

Overhaul pretended to be shocked, “Not even your own mother?”

Izuku’s lips wobbled, “No.”

“Then why go back to that? Why not take this golden opportunity to show people that you’re more than they give you credit for?” Deku was so unsure about everything. He’d be abandoning his old life for whatever this man had planned out for him. Was it really worth it? Overhaul stood up, walking around his desk and holding his gloved hand out to the boy, “What do you say, Izuku? You want to join The Yakuza and replace your fantasy with something greater?”

“I.....”


	3. Part.3

Blood, sweat and tears. Passion and rage. Izuku wasn’t going to let all of his hard work go to waste.

“This is what you’ve been training for. Now go out there and show us who Izuku Midoriya really is.”

“Yes, Overhaul.” A plague mask now covered the once shy face of a boy with a dream. Now he was wearing the mug of someone with a goal. A goal that will be fulfilled no matter the cost. 

* * *

“We’re pulling up on our final match, ladies and gentlemen! First up is Shouto Todoroki and his opponent, Katsuki Bakugou both from class 1A!” Present Mic screamed into the microphone. 

“C’mon Icy-Hot! You’ve refused to use your fire in all of your fights!” Bakugou hit him with a large explosion, “Now use it on me!” 

The two boys went back and forth, hitting each other with everything they had. The crowd stood up on their feet and jumped in excitement at every dodge and attack. It was basically any bodies game. 

The screams and clapping were shut out. A deep breath was taken. An eye was locked onto it’s target. Sweat dripped down the side of his cheek. All it took was one squeeze of the finger and...

_** BANG!  ** _

“Shit!” Bakugou fell to the ground, cradling his arm, “What the hell was that!?”

“Bakugou!” Todoroki ran over to see what was wrong, “Are you alright? Can you move your arm?” 

“Don’t touch me!” Bakugou shooed off everybody who ran to his aid. He struggled to hold up his twitching hand. Then in that moment, his world stopped. “Wh-Why can’t I use my quirk?” 

From atop the building there were two men in coats crouched down onto their stomachs. “Bullsey.” One of them smirked. 

“Wow. You actually did it.” They watched the scene down below unfold. Confusion consumed everyone in the venue. “Feels like just yesterday you struggled to make a basket in the trash bin. Now here you are, shooting a moving target from the peak of a stadium.” The man put his hand on the younger ones shoulder, “I’m proud of you, Deku.” 

No words were exchanged. Deku stood up, the wind blowing his hood off allowing his green hair to wisp freely. A sigh left his lips as relief and bliss filled his body. Finally. “Let’s go, Chrono.” 

* * *

_ It finally happened. I finally did it. All of that hard work and training was leading up to this day and I accomplished my goal. Now he’s going to know what it feels like to be quirkless. He’s going to understand what it feels like to not have your dreams come true. He’s going to feel like a nobody. “The boy that could have been.” That’s all Katsuki Bakugou is now.  _

An intoxicating sense of power was flowing through Izuku’s body like a narcotic. He felt invincible. Euphoric.Numb. Like floating on a cloud that was taking you up higher to space to where you could look down on everyone and everything beneath you. He felt like a god that could take everything away from you with a snap of the fingers. Never in Izuku’s life had he felt so strong, and he didn’t want to lose this feeling no matter what.

Deku was lost in thought that he didn’t even realize that he was standing in front of a door that had locks on it. Slowly, he unlocked each one and pushed the door open to see a little girl sitting criss cross on her bed, staring at the TV. “Eri?” She looked over at Deku and wiggled around to hide underneath her blankets. “Hey...” his heart hurt watching as the little girl tried getting away from him. “It’s me, Eri. Please don’t do that.”

“I don’t like the mask.” She admitted sadly. “It makes you look scary.”

Deku looked down at the lump in the blankets. He took off his plague mask and placed it on the foot of the bed. Gently, he put his hand on her leg, “You can look now. It’s alright.” Eri’s fingers clutched at the edge of the blankets. She slowly brought the covers down past her chin but her eyes were still closed. “You can open them up. Don’t be scared.”

Eri’s eyes cracked open, seeing those sparkling green ones. “Big brother...” 

“That’s me.” He smiled down at her, “Were you watching?” Eri nodded. “Proud of me? After all that training, I was finally able to do it.” Deku looked down at his hand that pulled the trigger, “It felt good.” He ran that same hand down Eri’s tangled hair, “I couldn’t have done it without you.” 

“Does that mean he’ll stop hurting me?” 

“Huh?” 

“Now that you shot that boy... Will daddy stop cutting me?” 

Deku didn’t know how to respond. The bullets weren’t being made just for him. They were being made to get rid of quirks all together. They weren’t even close to being done with Eri. “Listen, you’re the core of daddy’s plan. We all need you, Eri. It may hurt, it might also make you cry, but I’m here to make you feel better. I’m here to comfort you and make you smile even when it seems impossible.” Deku could tell by the way Eri pulled away, that those weren’t the words she wanted to hear. “I’m sorry that you have to endure so much.” The bandages on her arms and legs looked brand new. Which meant she had finished a session with Overhaul while he and Chrono were gone. “Want a treat? When I went out the other night I grabbed a bunch of snacks that I stored away. Would you like one?” 

“Are they sweet?” 

“Sweet enough to give us cavities.” He laughed. 

“I would like a treat.” 

“Great!” He ruffled her hair, “I’ll be right back!” Deku shut her door and relocked it. He went to his room and pulled out a box that he had hidden underneath his bed. Inside were old comics he still enjoyed reading, sodas and sugary snacks. As well as an old picture of him and his mom. Deku pulled out a few treats and stuffed them into his baggy pockets. He wanted Eri to have a variety to choose from. Or if she wanted, to eat them all. Deku slid the box back underneath his bed and covered it up with the other junk he had thrown down there.He didn’t want to keep Eri waiting so he ran down the halls to get to her as fast as possible.

“Deku.” A voice called out. Deku stopped in his tracks. He turned slowly, the plastic in his pockets crunched loudly. “What was that?” 

“Uhhhh... drugs...”

“Real funny. Empty your pockets.” Overhaul ordered. Deku went in his pockets and pulled out some twinkies, pocky, hi-chew, a strawberry soda bottle, along with a few other small hard candies. “You know I don’t allow her to eat sugar.” 

“I know.” Deku slumped his shoulders, “I just wanted to do something nice for her.”

Overhaul sighed, “Don’t let disobeying me become a habit.” He warned, “Tell Eri to brush her teeth afterwards.”

“I will.” Deku promised with a bow of the head. 

He stood up straight when he heard Overhaul’s footsteps continue down the hall. “Oh, by the way.” Overhaul looked over his shoulder, “You did good today, Izuku. I mean it.” 

Deku felt his eyes start to water, “Thank you, sir. I wouldn’t have been able to get this far without you.” 

Overhaul continued to walk away, “Don’t forget about that passion that’s buried inside you just because you accomplished your goal.” He reminded just before turning a corner. 

He was right. Deku couldn’t just slack off because his own personal mission was accomplished. There was still plenty to do and nothing will cause him to lose sight of the bigger picture. 

“Eri.” Deku sang, “I’m back.” She jumped up on her bed waiting for whatever treats her big brother got. “Calm down before you fall. If you’re this hyper I can only imagine how you’ll be after eating all this.” Deku emptied his pockets and placed everything on the bed. Eri could feel the drool about to escape her lips before she wiped it away with her sleeve. “Pick your poison.”

Deku spent the rest of the day with Eri. He always felt guilty about how he had a lot more freedom than she did. She was never allowed out of her room unless it was with a handler, she also hasn’t been outside since he first arrived at the Shie Hassaikai base. Which has been months now. After cleaning up around Eri’s room and putting her crayons and coloring books in the appropriate bins, Deku went downstairs and grabbed their meal that had been prepared. 

Chrono and Overhaul had already started eating and didn’t question it when Deku took the plates of food with him. In their eyes, this just made things better. Eri has a big brother figure who clearly cared about her, meaning she wouldn’t want to escape without him. Deku on the other hand, was already tangled in their web of chaos. A little girl wasn’t going to be enough to convince him to leave too. He owed his life to Kai Chisaki. He was the reason why Deku no longer felt weak. The Yakuza is the reason why Deku now feels more capable than any hero, including All Might. With their support, he could do anything. Nobody, not even Eri, was important enough for Deku to ever want to leave and go back to being an insignificant daydreamer with zero purpose and no power. 

“He’s a good kid.” Chrono commented before taking a bite of food from his fork. 

“Yeah.” Overhaul agreed, “He did amazing today. I’ll be honest, part of me did think he’d back out.” He stirred his food around for a bit then took a sip of his wine. “Guess you didn’t need that extra bullet after all.” 

“Left it on your desk.” The plan was, if Deku couldn’t take the shot, Chrono would have done it for him. They hadn’t decided what his punishment would be for backing out. Although, death was the only thing that they saw fit. If everybody thought Izuku Midoriya was dead, then they could make that a reality and leave the kids body on his mothers doorstep. “How’s your experiments with trigger going? Find anything else out?”

“It definitely works and I managed to make the affect last longer and kick in faster.” Overhaul explained the details of his quirk enhancing drug. “But, I’m wondering if it’ll work on somebody who’s.... Quirkless.” 

With one look they both knew who the test subject would be. A boy currently high on power can’t refuse such a drug to make him stronger. It was perfect.

* * *

A/N: So I know Chisaki didn’t invent Trigger, but for the sake of this  story it’s his creation. 


	4. Chapter 4

“You want me to what?” Deku backed away, almost scared of the man walking up to him.

Overhaul held a syringe that was filled with a cloudy, grey fluid. “I just want to test it and you’re the only one that can do this.” 

“Can it kill me?” He asked.

“Probably.”

“What?!” Deku ran to the other side of the lab.

“Take it easy. It was a joke.” 

Deku grabbed at his pounding chest, “Not a very funny one.”

“Yeah. Which is why I never make jokes.”Overhaul stalked closer to the boy, “Have you heard of my trigger drug?” Deku shook his head. He was usually left in the dark when it came to this Yakuza business that didn’t involve him. “It’s a quirk enhancing drug that I created. And I just want to test if it’ll enhance the senses or abilities of a quirkless host. Better eye sight, greater speed, more strength. Things like that.” 

Deku gulped, he’s never been offered drugs and taken them before. Especially one that he had to stick in his veins with a needle. “I don’t feel too comfortable shooting myself up with that. What if I mess up?”

“I’ll do it for you. Nothing to worry about. If it doesn’t work then it doesn’t work.” Truth was, Chisaki didn’t really know if that was the case. He was saying anything at this point to get Deku to agree with taking the drug.

The boy bit his bottom lip trying to think of what he should do. Little did he know that he didn’t really have a choice. So far, he’s just been making all the right decisions and not forcing Overhaul’s hand.“Alright, I’ll do it.”

“Smart answer.” Deku lifted up his sleeve, and revealed a vein that bulged from the crease in his arm. Not even with a warning, Overhaul stuck the needle in the vein and injected the drug. “It’ll take a few seconds to kick in. Just tell me if you feel any different.”

“I thought you hated quirks. Why do you want regular people to pretend that they have powers?” 

Overhaul shook his head, “It’s about more than just that, Deku. Power is key. In this society everybody wants to be strong and play hero. It’s sickening, but it’s the world we live in.” He explained, “Before I took you in, wouldn’t you have wanted a taste of that power?” 

“Yeah but I would have been too scared to take drugs.” 

“Look at where we’re standing. I know that deep down you still want a quirk, and you agreed to this because it’s as close as you’re going to get to having one.” 

Sometimes Deku hated how Overhaul could read him like a literal children’s book. It was too easy. No matter how much he tried to hide his thoughts and feelings deep into the depths of his conscience, Overhaul always shined a spotlight on everything. 

“My bodies kind of tingling.” Deku mentioned, looking down at his trembling hands. Overhaul quickly jotted that down on his clipboard. “I don’t feel much different though.”

“Hm, alright.” Chisaki turned and grabbed something from his desk and held his two fists in front of Deku. “Which hand is the eraser in? I don’t want you to guess. I want you to try and see through my hands.”

“I don’t think that’s gonna work-“ 

“Just do it!” Deku flinched at his hostile tone. “Look closely and concentrate.” 

Deku stared hard until his eyes felt dry but he couldn’t look away yet. His eyesight was already above average, so maybe this trigger drug could help enhance it in some way. “It’s not working.” He gave up and rubbed his now irritated eyes. 

“Let’s focus on eyesight for a little longer.”Overhaul suggested, moving Deku to the far side of the lab. “See that eye chart?” He pointed to the one hanging on the opposite wall. “Try reading the smallest letters.”

Deku squinted and scrunched up his face. They were blurry. Just tiny dots. “Uhh, I think there’s a Q in there.” He guessed. 

“I said no guessing.” Overhaul walked over to the eye chart to take it down, “I would say target practice but Chrono already tough you how to shoot so that won’t work.”

“S B T O U H” Deku listed.

“What?” 

“The letters at the bottom.” Deku answered.

Chisaki looked at the chart and was amazed. He was right. Those were the exact letters. “How did you... I’m literally standing in front of the chart. Did you stare through me?” Chisaki looked back at the letters, “Hey, read the third to last line for me.” 

“T V O Z Q L” 

Chisaki held up a number on his hand as he was still faced away from Deku. “How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Trick question. None. So, technically you’re just holding up a fist.”

Overhaul turned quickly on his heels, revealing that he was in fact bawling up his hand. “This is fascinating.” he got very close to the boy and examined his eyes, they looked exactly the same. “What do you see right now?”

“Uhhhh, just you.” Deku nervously stretched his neck back to create some distance. 

Overhaul then covered his own eyes, “How bout now? I want you to really concentrate.” 

“It’s dark.” Deku shook his head and rubbed his eyes clear to where he could see the room again, “Wow, I didn’t like that.”

“Extraordinary.” He jotted some more notes down, “Deku, trigger didn’t enhance your vision, it allowed you to see through someone else’s eyes...”

“That’s creepy. When I don’t focus I can see through my eyes but when I imagine myself seeing through yours, the POV flips like a switch.” He explained, “So it works! It really works on quirkless people!”

“Let’s run some more tests.”

“Definitely!” He squealed in excitement. “This is so cool!” 

“Think fast!” Overhaul threw a stapler as hard as he could at Deku who didn’t see it coming and it hit him right in the face.

“Ow!” He fell back onto the floor, holding his bloody nose, “I think it’s broken!” He cried, “There’s so much blood!”

“Whoops.” Overhaul took his glove off and fixed Deku’s face, “Enhanced reflexes is out.” 

Deku moved his face around like a bunny making its nose twitch. “Can we test strength next? Maybe I can punch a wall or something?” 

“Go ahead.” 

“Sweet! Alright here it goes.” Deku pulled his fist back and rammed it forward as hard as he could into the wall. _**CRACK!**_ “AHHHH-HA-HAOW!” 

“Lord.” Overhaul gave himself a facepalm before fixing the kids broken hand, “This may take longer than I thought.” 

After many many tests, they discovered that trigger was also able to enhance Deku’s hearing senses, he also had greater stamina, and was able to jump higher as if there were springs in his feet. “Can we do more tests? Please please please!” Deku begged.

“We can’t. It’s going to wear off soon. That’s enough for today.” 

“Then I can shoot up with some more.”

Chisaki gave the boy a concerned look, “Izuku, this isn’t a toy. We’re dealing with drugs here.”

When Overhaul and Chrono used his real name, he knew they were serious. “I know.” Deku scratched the back of his neck, “I’m just excited to see what other things I can do.”

“Understandable. But I need you to listen to me and obey what I’m saying. We’re done for the day.” 

Deku pouted like a child. This was such a tease. If trigger hadn’t worn off completely yet, then they should still keep trying more things out. He crossed his arms as he watched Overhaul clean up the lab and put everything back where it went. The books he was carrying looked heavy, Deku stared on thinking maybe if by just staring at them he could make the books heavier. He narrowed his eyes and focused on the books. Overhaul was putting them on the shelf like nothing. “That was a bust.” He said to himself. Deku continued to watch the man. He wished he could have a strong quirk like Overhaul. To be quite honest, Deku was a bit envious. He couldn’t help but want to make Overhaul’s strength his own. 

**_Crash!_** “Dammit!” Chisaki cursed, as training supplies hit the ground. 

“Let me help.” Deku walked over and picked up the random testing items. “You got the weights?”

“Yeah.” Overhaul bent to get the 50lb weights that they were using to see if Deku could pick them up with his pinkies but that just ended in tears. When he pulled up it felt as if the weight was stuck to the ground. “What the?” He used both hands to lift the weight, only being able to bring it a few inches off the ground before giving up. “I was able to pick it up a second ago.” 

Deku reached down and picked the weight up like nothing. “It feels alright to me.” 

Overhaul squinted his eyes and tried picking up another object. This time it was Rubik’s cube to test Deku’s brain power. He managed to pick it up but he was breaking a sweat and struggled to hold it with one hand. “What the hells going on? Did you change the weight of everything?” 

Deku took the cube and tossed it in the air, letting it fall back into his hand. “It’s the same.”

“Why can’t I pick anything up?” Even lifting a pencil was more difficult that it should have been. It felt like the weight of a brick. 

“Hey! I think I know what’s going on!” Deku shook Overhaul by the shoulders receiving a growl from the man, “A second ago! I was thinking about how jealous I was about how strong you were! I think I took away most of your strength by accident!”

“That makes sense. But you didn’t get any stronger yourself.”

“Yeah but that means I can cancel out someone’s muscle strength which can honestly come in handy.” 

Chisaki rubbed his chin, “Yeah it can...” he looked to the side, not really liking the sound of things. If Deku was going to continue to use trigger, Chisaki was going to make sure that this kid doesn’t get out of hand. “Hey, could you give me my strength back?” 

“Yeah let me just ummm, I need to think in a non jealous way towards you.” Deku closed his eyes and thought positive things. “Okay, now try to hold this.” He tossed the Rubix cube back and Overhaul caught it like nothing. “It worked!”

Overhaul didn’t know what to make of this. The drug was more powerful on quirkless people than he thought it would be. It was like having multiple quirks. He wondered if everyone would have the same abilities or if it varied on the individual themselves. “That’s... amazing Izuku.” Now was the time to be a bit worried. Now that Deku had a taste of trigger, Overhaul could tell by the look in the kids eyes that he was going to want to use it way more. The last thing he needed was to be looking after a teen junkie. “I’m serious though. Knock it off.” He glared.

Deku gulped, “I’m sorry.” 

“I’m going to type up a report. You should head to bed now.” 

“Will do.” Deku bowed, “Will we do this again sometime?”

“I’ll let you know.” 

* * *

“It worked better than I had imagined. I thought it would just enhance the 5 senses but it did way more than that.” Overhaul explained to Chrono who he had called into his study. “But there is something to worry about.”

“Which is?”

“Izuku liked the Trigger drug a little too much.”

“I warned you that testing it out on him now was a bad idea. Should have waited a few weeks until he came off this high of shooting his friend.” 

“I don’t need him to get addicted and start wanting to play hero and forget why we took him in.” He explained through clenched teeth, “If he starts daydreaming again about this hero bullshit, I don’t need him to be around Eri thinking he can “rescue” her and believing that he could make it out there in the real world without the Yakuza.” 

“You’re worried about nothing, Overhaul. Izuku is dedicated to you. He won’t leave.”

“Let’s hope not.” 

“I’ll keep a close eye on him.” 

“You better.” 

________________________

Deku laid in bed and thought about how advanced his body had become. It felt great. It was like being on top of the world. This was what he was missing out on all these years. Thinking about that almost made him angry. Why did he have to be apart of the 20%? 

Part of him wanted to go out and see Kacchan and act like he had a quirk just to rub it in his face. He wondered how his old friend doing. He hadn’t checked up on the situation since it’s happened. Did Kacchan get kicked out of UA? Did he jump off the roof of the building? Was he depressed or angry? And what about his mother? Deku worries about Inko almost every minute of everyday. Was she getting enough sleep at night? Drinking enough water? Taking her meds on time? Every now and then he’d go out on a run and pass by his old apartments, sometimes just wanting to get a quick glance of Inko from the balcony. He just needed to see her to know she was okay. Well, as okay as a mother with a missing child could be. 

Overhaul didn’t allow Deku to use the internet unsupervised so the only way to know about the boy who was shot by a mystery assassin and the woman of a missing child, was to leave the base. He threw the blankets off of himself and put on his shoes and a green hoodie, along with a black surgeon mask. Carefully he snuck around the halls, first stopping by Eri’s room. “I’ll be back, sis.” He whispered to himself. “Rest easy.” Then he snuck past the kitchen and the common room. 

“Going somewhere?” A soft yet startling voice asked from the shadows.

As the man stepped closer into the moonlight Deku saw that it was only Chrono. “I’m going for a walk.” He answered truthfully.

Chrono crossed his arms, “At 3am?”

“I just need some air. I can’t sleep.”

“I’m assuming trigger wore off already, right?” Deku nodded, “You’re planning to see her, aren’t you?” Chrono was the only one that knew about Deku sneaking off to see his mother after Overhaul went to bed. He never said anything because he knew the boy would always come back. 

“I know I’m supposed to leave my old life behind, but she’s my mom. I can’t forget about her because I’m part of the Yakuza now.” Deku held back his tears to appear strong in front of his mentor. Yes, he was being taught to be more cold hearted but the warmth he felt for his mother would never freeze over. “I just need to check in. A few weeks ago I saw her wandering the streets late at night asking people if they’ve seen me. I don’t want her to get hurt being out there alone.” 

Chrono understood that in order to keep Deku happy and secure that there were certain needs that needed to be met. Letting him see his mother from a distance was something that Chrono accommodated to. Just as long as she didn’t see him, everything would be fine. “Do you have the gun I gave you?” Deku lifted up his shirt, revealing that it was tucked in the waistband of his pants. “Be back before the sun rises.”

“I will.” Deku headed for the door and opened it carefully. He didn’t want to take any chances of waking anyone else up.

“Izuku.” Chrono called out, “Don’t do anything foolish.”

* * *

Deku watched on from across the street of his old apartment complex. The sound of his mother’s voice sounded so distant in his head. He just wanted to reach out to her and say that everything is okay. That he was safe and in “good hands”. 

“I guess I could get a little closer.” A little closer turned into standing right in front of the door that Inko was behind. Deku thought about Chrono’s words. He wasn’t allowed to get too close. His hand fell from the doorknob as he went to wipe the tears that started to fall. “I love you, mom.” 

_** Crash! ** _

“Mom!” Deku broke the door down when he heard a loud crash coming from inside the apartment. “Mom!” He shouted again hoping for a response. Behind the counter of the kitchen he saw two bare feet sticking out. “Oh god...” Deku rushed to her side and saw small white pills scattered all over the floor along with a broken beer bottle. First he checked to make sure she was still breathing then checked the pulse in her wrist. “What do I do? What do I do?” If he called the police they’d for sure spot him leaving the building but he just couldn’t let his mother die on the kitchen floor. “Dammit!” Deku scooped Inko in his arms and ran down the halls. Thankfully nobody heard him and he was able to make it out the building without being spotted. “You’re gonna be okay.” He assured, running down back alleys and behind old buildings. 

Breathlessly, he began to run towards the Shie Hassaikai Base. He didn’t care if he got punished for disobeying orders, the only thing on Deku’s mind was saving his mother’s life. “Chrono!” Deku kicked the door open, “Overhaul!” His voice cracked while trying to scream, “Please help!” 

Chrono came running thinking Deku had been noticed by a cop or hero, he whipped out his gun ready to fire, but all he saw was Deku on the floor with an unconscious woman. “What did you do...” Chrono pushed Deku out of the way and hovered over the lady, “Who is this?”

“My mom.... Please help her. She overdosed on pills.” 

The first thing Chrono told Deku was to not get too close. He shot his hand forward, pulling Deku in by his hoodie, “The first thing! The first thing I said, Izuku, was to not-“ Chrono was so angry that he couldn’t even finish his sentence. The skin around his knuckles turned white by how hard he was clutching onto Deku’s hoodie. “I’ll get her to Overhaul. You stay here.” He spat before picking the woman up from off the floor and carrying her to Overhaul. 

Deku reached out, “But wait!”

“I said stay here!” He screamed, if Deku wasn’t already sitting on the floor, he was sure Chrono’s sound waves would have been enough to push him back.

“Mom....”


End file.
